Everlasting Beauty
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: "Tetsuya. Keindahan dirimu akan selalu ada. Ada untuk selamanya. Tersimpan di dalam hatiku. Bahkan sekarang, keindahan itu tidak memudar sama sekali, walaupun kau telah ternodai." AkaKuro. Slight!AoKise.


.

.

.

**Everlasting Beauty**

.

.

.

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, RANDOMNESS, FAILED FICTION, AND MANY MORE.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

_Ini pertama kalinya Kai ngasih note diawal-awal, jadi tolong dibaca ya, **for reader's safety**_

_Disini Kai ga memberikan adegan dewasa, tapi ada beberapa kata-kata yang berkesan dewasa. Bukan beberapa juga sih, sudah terbilang cukup banyak soalnya itu klimaks dari cerita. Ga ada adegan raep-raep-an. Tapi, ada kalimat yang membahas kejadian yang berkesan dewasa. Jadi maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya ya ketika membaca. _

**(QAQ) If you don't like it, please stop reading (QAQ)**

_lalu untuk cerita ini, ini terinspirasi dari film Soekarno yang saya tonton xD. semoga kalian semua suka ya~  
maafkan Kai kalau banyak kesalahan dan feelsnya ga kena, soalnya Kai ga bisa bikin Angst yang baik dan benar(?)  
kalau kalian mau, Kai bakal bikin sequel tapi dri PoV AoKise#gaadayangminat _

_Buat yang mau baca, sangkyuu ya *w*_

_Kai will wait for the Review *w* /plak_

_._

_._

_._

Pair: AkaKuro. Slight AoKise.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disampingku. Setelah menghitung dengan jemariku, ternyata sudah tiga tahun aku melalui berbagai macam peristiwa di dalam hidupku ini bersamamu. Waktu tentu berlalu begitu saja. Aku tidak menyangka sudah selama itu logam perak ini melingkar di jari kita.

Melihatmu didalam balutan kain yukata itu, dengan helaian rambut dan matamu yang berwarna seperti langit musim panas yang selalu berada dekat di sisiku ini, selalu membuatku merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Melewati hari-hari sendu denganmu. Melihatmu tertawa ringan—atau terkadang tertawa dengan lepas. Mengenggam tanganmu yang pucat. Menjamah tubuhmu yang putih itu. Memberi tanda bahwa kau adalah millikku seorang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ini semua. Inilah kebahagiaanku. Inilah hidupku.

"Seijuuro-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu menari di telingaku. Terus menerus memantul dipikiranku. Dan meresap di dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Balasku dengan seluruh perasaan ku tumpahkan di setiap kata itu.

.

.

.

Pekerjaanku sebagai kepala desa di desa terpencil ini mungkin tidak dapat dibilang mudah, karena aku harus memeriksa ladang-ladang yang ada disini untuk melihat perkembangannya dan mengetahui apakah ada masalah disekitar sana. Hal ini membuatku harus meninggalkan rumah dan Tetsuyaku setiap hari. Walaupun aku tidak pernah menginap atau pulang terlambat. Tapi tentunya, ada sebuah perasaan dimana aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian.

Terkadang disaat aku pulang ke rumah, aku akan membawa beberapa buah tangan yang diberikan oleh para petani setempat. Tidak lupa memetik bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitar desa. Ya. Tetsuya sangat menyukai bunga tersebut.

Ia selalu menyambut kepulanganku dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan juga sebuah pelukan 'selamat datang' yang hanya ia berikan padaku. Lalu, aku akan membalas pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya.

Dan pada malam hari, kami akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca beberapa karya sastra buatan para penyair yang luar biasa dan tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukan satu sama lain.

Andai aku bisa melalui hari-hari seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Tetsuya yang sedari tadi duduk disampingku pun bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut tamu yang menganggu waktu berduaku dengannya.

Tetsuya mengiring kedua tamu tersebut ke dalam ruangan dimana aku berada. Setelah menyuruh kedua tamu itu duduk di hadapanku, ia pun kembali duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, Daiki?" tanyaku kepada sosok familiar yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Kise Ryouta—pemuda di sebelahku ini—dalam kurun waktu kurang dari empat minggu ini." Katanya dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Aku dapat melihat wajah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya memancarkan semburat merah muda.

Mereka menggenggam erat tangan mereka bersama. Wajah mereka berdua sekarang dihiasi warna sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Pasangan ini seperti pasangan yang baru mekar. Mereka mengingatkanku pada waktu aku masih seperti mereka dulu.

"Aku turut bahagia untukmu, Daiki." Kataku sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Akashi. Aku bermaksud mengundangmu dan Tetsu untuk hadir dalam acara pernikahan kami nanti. Apakah kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan hadir dalam pesta pernikahan kalian, Daiki. Beritahukan aku dimana kau akan menyelenggarakannya dan waktunya."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan surat lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Itu tempat dan waktu dimana kami akan melaksanakannya. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Akashi. Jangan sampai terlambat, ya." Sahutnya sembari kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Iya. Akan kupastikan aku datang tepat waktu."

"Kalau begitu, kami mohon undur diri." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang ia cintai. "Ayo, Ryouta, sudah saatnya kita pulang." Katanya sembari tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku saat aku melihat Daiki tersenyum selembut itu pada seseorang. Padahal biasanya ia akan terlihat sangat dingin dalam menghadapi orang lain. Tapi, perilakunya benar-benar jauh berbeda dibandingkan yang dulu. Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda disampingnya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka pulang aku dapat mendengar Tetsuya mengucapkan selamat pada Ryouta, "Selamat ya, Kise-kun. Sebentar lagi namamu akan berubah menjadi Aomine."

"Hehe, iya. Aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan Tetsuyacchi yang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Akashi." Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku rasa mereka sudah meninggalkan rumahku. Tetsuya kembali duduk disampingku, memulai percakapan dengan membahas pasangan yang baru itu.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi. Padahal tadinya mereka itu mudah sekali bertengkar. Aku rasa, jodoh itu memang tidak pergi kemana-mana."

"Iya, mereka memang berjodoh. Jangan lupa kalau kau juga berjodoh denganku, Tetsuya." Yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam dan memancarkan semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Ah. Lucunya.

Andai momen seperti ini dapat bertahan selamanya.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, takdir tidak membiarkan pernikahan mereka terlaksana.

Takdir juga tidak membiarkan keinginanku menjadi sebuah realita.

.

.

.

Aku sungguh menyesali keputusanku saat itu.

Saat dimana aku membiarkan Tetsuya pergi seorang diri ke pasar untuk mempersiapkan makan malam kami. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian itu akan berlangsung begitu saja. Seharusnya aku menemaninya. Atau mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya keluar rumah. Aku tinggal di rumah seorang diri sambil menyelesaikan beberapa arsip desa.

Dan saat menegangkan itu tiba.

Terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang dan para gadis yang histeris. Jantungku langsung berdegup tidak beraturan. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa mereka semua ribut seperti ini? Kebakaran? Air bah? Tanah longsor? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tak lama, aku mendengar sebuah gebrakan pintu yang sangat kencang. Pemilik derap langkah kaki yang bagaikan diburu oleh binatang buas itu sampai di hadapanku.

_Aomine Daiki. _

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sesuatu yang akan dilakukan semua orang jikalau mereka terkejut, panik, histeris dan takut.

"AKASHI! CEPAT KELUAR! TETSU! DAN RYOUTA—"

Seketika telingaku terasa seperti tuli.

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan itu.

Tidak.

Mana mungkin takdir membawaku kedalam mimpi buruk yang sangat kelam.

Tidak.

"—MEREKA DI TANGKAP OLEH PARA PENJAJAH!"

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berkompromi dengan bajingan yang menyerbu desaku secara paksa. Mereka telah mengambil para gadis-gadis dan kembang desa di desa ini, dan sekarang mereka berkata layaknya seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi terhadap desa ini.

"Aku memberikan kau dua pilihan, wahai kepala desa. Satu, bawakan kami sebuah saran yang bagus untuk apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan mereka lalu kami akan membebaskan mereka. Dua—

—kami akan membunuh mereka."

Aku naik pitam mendengar tawaran mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengotori desaku yang damai ini. Terlebih lagi menyandera dan mengancam penduduk desaku. Dan orang yang teramat kucintai juga ikut terlibat didalamnya.

Tapi, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Sebagai seseorang yang juga merupakan penduduk desa, pengetahuanku terbatas. Terlebih lagi mereka membawa senjata api bersama mereka. Aku tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan mereka.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsuya?

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membebaskanmu dari kenistaan para bajingan itu?

.

.

.

Aku mengumpulkan para tetua desa yang mungkin dapat membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku juga mengundang Daiki untuk ikut bersama—berhubung saat ini emosinya sedang meluap-luap dan aku tidak dapat membiarkan asumsiku bahwa Daiki akan nekat menyerang para penjajah itu seorang diri jikalau ia tidak diawasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyerang mereka saja dengan benda-benda tumpul atau benda tajam yang ada?" usul salah satu tetua.

"Setuju! Aku tidak tahan kalau tidak melawan mereka! Sebaiknya kita juga minta bantuan para anak muda untuk melawan!"

"Iya, betul itu , Akashi-sama! Sebaiknya seperti itu saja!"

**BRAKK!**

Suara hentakan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Hoi, orang tua. Kau tidak mendengar ucapan Akashi tadi? Mereka membawa senjata api. Kalau kita menyerang mereka dengan senjata tumpul, kita dapat dibunuh dari jarak jauh. Belum lagi pasukan mereka yang lebih banyak dibandingkan kita."

Sepertinya otak seorang Aomine Daiki sedang berjalan dengan baik saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa saran darimu Aomine?"

Ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita kehabisan pilihan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pelacuran saja?"

Perkataan salah satu tetua sontak membuat mataku melebar.

"APAKAH KAU GILA? APAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN MEREKA?" Spontan aku berteriak ke arah tetua itu.

Ia menatap kaget kearahku, "Mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi. Kalau kita menyarankan mereka untuk menjadi pembantu para bajingan itu, mereka pasti tidak akan setuju!"

"PIKIRKANLAH PARA GADIS ITU! TAHUKAH KAU MEREKA AKAN MENYIMPAN AIB SEUMUR HIDUP MEREKA?! TIDAKAH KALIAN MEMIKIRKAN ITU?!"

"Tapi, itu masih lebih baik daripada kita menyerang mereka dan hasilnya akan sia-sia!"

"Betul itu Akashi-sama!"

Apakah mereka sudah kehilangan akal budi mereka? Apakah mereka tidak pernah berempati dengan para gadis yang disandera itu? Tidakah mereka pernah menggunakan otak mereka dengan baik dan benar?

Aku hanya dapat menjaga situasi hening ini. Membiarkan otakku kembali berpikir untuk mencari solusi yang lebih baik. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melihat Tetsuya-ku disakiti. Tidak akan. Terlebih lagi mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya akan dijamah oleh orang lain. Ia akan dikotori.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sesaat, sebuah telapak tangan meraih pundakku.

"Akashi, aku rasa… ini memang yang terbaik.." Mataku terbelalak melihat bagaimana Daiki mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat rapuh dan sejejak tetesan air sudah meronta-ronta keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apakah kau juga gila, Daiki?! Kenapa kau terhasut oleh mereka?! Kita harus mencari jalan yang lebih baik untuk mereka! Untuk Ryouta! Dan untuk Tetsuya!" Aku menguncangkan bahunya, menatap tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Akashi… Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ryouta… Ryouta dinistai oleh mereka… "

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya?!"

Aku tetap berteriak ke arahnya dan sekarang aku mencengkram bajunya.

Ia menyeringai pelan. Rasanya perih sekali melihatnya.

"Aku… lebih tidak sanggup memikirkan hidupku tanpa Ryouta."

Hentikan.

Hentikan, bodoh.

Jangan membuat aku mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Akashi-sama! Betul yang dikatakan Aomine! Kalau kau membiarkan mereka diperkosa oleh para penjajah—"

Aku tidak mau mereka menyimpan aib seumur hidup.

Tidak.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan ketakutanku kehilangan Tetsuya membiarkan mereka ternodai.

"Mereka tidak akan dibunuh!"

.

.

.

Keputusan itu segera dipraktekan oleh para penjajah. Mereka membangun sebuah pondok kecil berisi kamar-kamar yang masing-masingnya hanya ditutupi oleh kain yang menjuntai sebagai pintu.

Suara rintihan para gadis itu terdengar sangat jelas. Bahkan dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat mereka berusaha melarikan diri namun tertangkap dan dibawa kembali ke dalam bilik pondok itu.

Pemandangan yang memilukan.

Pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

Namun aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolong mereka.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Tetsuyaku mengalami masa-masa seperti itu. Ia akan membawa aib seumur hidupnya. Hidupnya hanya akan ternodai oleh tanda yang diberikan oleh para bajingan itu dan keputusan yang aku buat.

Didalam hatiku aku hanya bisa menyimpan rasa kesal, dengki dan kesedihan ketika mengingat pasangan sehidup sematiku harus mengalami hal-hal seperti itu.

Kenapa ketakutanku ini membiarkan Tetsuyaku ternodai?

Kenapa aku bisa jadi selemah ini?

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu. Para penjajah itu pergi meninggalkan desa kami, dan sesuai janjinya ia mengembalikan para tawanan kepada kami. Seperti menekankan prinsip habis manis sepah dibuang.

Aku segera memeluk Tetsuya. Melihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang membuatku merasa seperti sebuah belati yang telah diasah sedemikian rupa menghujam jantungku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Cairan bening mulai berjatuhan dipundak kecilnya itu.

"Tetsuya. Maafkan aku. "

"Seijuuro-kun. Ini bukan salahmu." Ia tetap saja tersenyum padahal ia telah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku… aku membiarkan kau ternodai karena rasa takutku untuk kehilanganmu… Aku memang lemah..." aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, lalu memberikan ciuman ringan pada pipinya.

"Seijuuro-kun. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak bersih lagi." Katanya sembari tersenyum getir dan tetesan air matapun mulai berjatuhan dari ekor matanya.

.

.

.

_"Tetsuya. Keindahan dirimu akan selalu ada. Ada untuk selamanya. Tersimpan di dalam hatiku. Bahkan sekarang, keindahan itu tidak memudar sama sekali, walaupun kau telah ternodai."_

-end-


End file.
